guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:M.mendel/Colors
Every single block of color is clearly discernible to me. I <3 my ultra monitor. 16:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :At default 50% gamma, I can't discern the first two blacks in the top line or the first three blacks in the bottom line. I have to turn it up to 60% to discern the top line, and to 70% to discern the bottom line. —Dr Ishmael 16:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Only the 2 grays on 16 aren't different for me; 0-1 blacks are almost the same, but if I squint a little bit I see a difference. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:48, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, the two grays on 16 that are vertically adjacent are actually the same, so that's ok. Thank you all for the feedback, it seems the light grays are easy to distinguish but the blacks are more critical. Keep the feedback coming! --◄mendel► 17:47, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, so on the top bar: #3 starts to look lighter from black, 14 is very pale, 15 looks barely off-white (I'd say it was white if there wasn't actual white next to it, and I have to stare to see the difference). ::On the second bar, 0-4 blend, 5-6 I'd call black, 7-8 are a little off-black, but I'd call them black if I saw them alone, 9 is starting to look gray. ::On the third bar, 8 and below is starting to look very pale (too pale for a navbox imo), 5 is barely gray, 4 and under look white on their own, 2-1-0 blend completely. ::On the colors, pale(new) W and Rt I can see somewhat comfortably, the rest of the pale(new) are almost not there. The other colors are ok. ::On the boxes on the very bottom, on pale(new) I can only barely see the yellow (W), and a very faint shade of the first 3 (R, N, Rt), all others are completely gone. ::I never mess with my monitor or gamma or any of that stuff, it's always been like this and I never found anything that bothered me or was a problem until now. The results are the same in FF3 and IE7. ::Hope this helps. RoseOfKali 22:13, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, that helps. You see less contrast in the white to light gray spectrum than I do, and no matter how I tinker with my monitor, I can always see 15 as clearly darker then 16. Just goes to show, I guess. Well, the gist of it is, one of the reeasons you don't like the light gray designs because they look different to you than to me. --◄mendel► 22:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, yeah. Until yesterday, I didn't even realize there was gray there. But still, the gray I saw when tilting my monitor was only in the top header, and it did not distinguish the lower level headers (campaign names) on the left from the actual armor names on the right. Sure, there was a small vertical space between them, but I don't feel like that's enough. What I liked about that blue version is that it clearly distinguished the header-type links from the armor names, and that's I think the main thing that greatly improves the ease of navigating this thing. If you don't want to shade the left side, at least put some kind of gray line separating the two, but I don't know how that would look. Basically, all I'm asking for, really, is a clear distinction between the different types of links within the navbox. All-white blending-in type thing is pefrectly fine for something like summoning stones or tonics, because all of the content is the same type of content. But when the links to campaigns looks the same as the links to armor types (the profession links at least have icons next to them), I think it makes it messy, especially with the number of links involved. With that much stuff crammed into that box, it needs to be somehow separated into smaller subsections to make it more manageable for the reader who is not familiar with it yet, and the blue backgrounds helped with that A LOT. I'm sorry I'm always kind of long-winded, and I'm probably repeating myself at this point, but I just hope you understand what it is that bothers me so much with the design that you proposed. And realizing that we see colors differently gets us closer to figuring out the best result. RoseOfKali 02:49, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, and looks like Entropy said basically the same thing on the Community Portal. You need to be able to clearly distinguish between the items in the navbox, otherwise it becomes a hassle to use. That's the reason I don't use the categories, because they are alphabetical lists of lots and lots of stuff, and I have to read a good deal of it to find what I need, hence QR's and now navboxes are much more useful, because they SUB-DIVIDE the information into smaller, much more manageable pieces. RoseOfKali 03:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) improved contrast Quote from my talk: << You changed you contrast settings to see the Dragon festival deco. Would you have a look at User:M.mendel/Colors again and report (there) on what has changed for you? Thanks! --◄mendel► 09:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I already have, and nothing has changed at all from the way I see the colors there (if it did, it's negligible), but I do see the dragon and the lights on the Dragon Festival background image. RoseOfKali 17:48, 23 January 2009 (UTC) >> ::Weird, I'd have thought that you'd see an improvement on the light end of the grayscale. Thank you for the feedback! --◄mendel► 21:42, 23 January 2009 (UTC)